


Seven Ways To Valentine's Day

by Dana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Nines, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Gavin and Hank are androids, I mean maybe it's not the dirtiest dirty talk ever but I tried? lol, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lingerie, Lots of backstory, M/M, Nines and Connor are humans, Overstimulation, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Top!Gavin, and plenty more porn, and the most important tag of all?, and thirds and fourths etc etc, lest I forget, like there is... a lot of kink in this, multiple male orgasms, oh yeah, reverse au, so I was glad of the opportunity to try them out!, some of these kinky things are ones I've never really written before, there's background hankcon of course, thigh fucking, this might be kinky as all get out but, you can pry soft reed900 character interactions out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gavin has a lot of plans for Valentine's day.  A dozen roses is tacky, half a dozen orgasms, now that's something else entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/gifts).



> Hi there! First off, I'd like to apologize for just how belated a Valentine's fic this turned out to be. I knew what I wanted to write from the very start, but getting from point A to point Z all the way at the end there? Was a very wild ride. I didn't expect this story to explode the way it did (I probably mean that in more ways than one). Hopefully curiumKingyo will forgive me because I wrote them a mini epic? >.>
> 
> For the exchange, the request was:  
>  _I'd like something M or E rated, porn with a generous side of fluff is my absolute favorite. I like lingerie, role-playing, reverse AU, kendoll crotch androids, blowjobs, handjobs, thighs/tits fucking, DIRTY TALK, sloppy seconds, overstimulation, rimming, lots of kissing and licking and biting!_
> 
> ...and I pretty much worked in whatever I could, eh heh hehhh. >.>
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope it shows. I'm already planning to write at least two more stories in the same verse (who knows when I'll get to it, though). Thanks to Iocane and Tangela for handholding and cheerleading along the way, and thanks as well to Stujet9rainshine for the fantastic beta!

The alarm goes off but Nines is already awake. Gavin's already out of bed, he's probably fed the cat and at least started the coffee. Nines is stretching as Gavin pads back into the room, hugging Nines from behind as he presses a kiss to the curve of Nines's bare shoulder.

'Morning, sweetheart,' Nines says, just letting himself exist in the moment. Gavin's body runs a little hotter than other androids, and Nines has always been told he's too cold, so it balances out pretty damn nice. With the added bonus of Nines not having to wear all that much to sleep in at night.

Gavin has clothing of his own but prefers borrowing stuff that belongs to Nines (if you don't ask first, it isn't borrowing). When Nines last saw him, he was wearing short, tight shorts, and a long, loose shirt that fell down to mid-thigh.

Before he'd gotten together with Gavin, Nines hadn't been all that into gratuitous cuddles and other displays of affection… but he does a whole lot of those things now. He also hadn't been sleeping even half as well, but that's what you get for having a boyfriend whose internal fans are just the right sort of white noise generator. Go fig.

Gavin smiles, lips nuzzling up to gently bite at Nines's neck, drawing him out of his thoughts. 'Morning, babe.' Gavin gives the spot he'd nipped at a soft kiss, backs off. Then manhandles Nines around, which leads into Nines being pulled back into his arms. He's taller than Gavin, but Gavin's stronger – he's an android, that goes without saying. And alright, so sometimes Gavin makes him feel helpless and small when he's neither of the above, and maybe it's a little ridiculous, but it's also kind of hot.

'Cat's fed,' Gavin says, voice smooth. Another kiss and he mumbles the words, 'coffee's ready,' against Nines's cheek.

Yep, just like Nines had thought. He shivers as he winds his arms around Gavin in return. He makes a soft sound as he tilts his head to the side, giving Gavin better access. To his neck, to his throat. As he drags his mouth down along Nines's pulse point, as he lets his hands drop down to squeeze at Nines's waist.

'Mmm, thanks,' Nines murmurs, letting his eyes slip shut.

'You all ready for today?' Gavin asks, very softly.

There's a flicker of heat down low in Nines's belly, a surge in his pulse. 'You know it.'

It's been more than a year now since Kara's peaceful protest changed the world. CyberLife's back under the control of its original founder, Chloe Kamski. She made a lot of changes after they took her back, the biggest being her turning the company into a B corporation. Now it's doing a lot of good work for not only Jericho, but androids everywhere. There's more anti-android sentiment than ever before, bad to even out all the good. More crimes against them, and more and more humans who think that having to share their rights means they're the ones who are losing out. And it's true, the unemployment levels have never been so high, but the world has changed, it's still changing. It'll keep on changing, and maybe eventually it'll all work out, for humans and androids both.

Nines had never harbored any sort of negative opinion towards androids, but at the same time, there hadn't been much of anything positive, either. A lot like his human colleagues, they existed, sometimes helping and at other times hindering his progress. So, he'd never thought he'd end up dating one of them, or living with one of them, or falling in love with one of them. Him and Connor, they've got a lot of things in common, but there have always been things they don't see eye to eye on. But both of them falling for androids, yeah, of course, that ended up happening. _Twins_.

It wasn't even Nines being against the idea of dating an android, it's more that he avoided that sort of extraneous thing in general – dating got in the way of the job. It wasn't anything against androids in specific. It just meant that his dating life was like a lot of the victims he dealt with in his line of work, ie, D.O.A. There wasn't the time, or it wasn't the right place or any number of excuses that he could easily have made.

The part where they were actually dating, at first that was awkward, but things got better, _they_ got better. Nines helped Gavin learn more about what it meant to not act like a machine and Gavin… helped Nines with that, as well.

And here they are, more than a year later. Nines is sure it's all too good to be true, he's never been that good at this sort of thing – he wasn't any good at it at all. But he must be good enough for Gavin, even if he doesn't get how, or why. He's still a workaholic, but hey, he's started emoting again and he's trying to rekindle some of the old friendships and working relationships he'd let go cold. And Connor and him, they're actually talking to each other again. That means so much more to Nines than he could ever say, and he's got Gavin to thank for it.

Working too much. That was one of those things Nines and Connor had actually managed to agree on. Maybe they had their own reasons for it, and maybe they had used it to build walls between each other, though Nines was sure he'd started it first. When Connor wasn't drinking his troubles away, as if that actually helped. When Nines wasn't cutting even more people out of his life, because who cared if he died bitter and alone.

They were brothers, but that didn't actually mean they needed to communicate with each other or anything, _right_? Even when they were working in the same building, eventually the same department, when they were both eyeing the same promotion (Nines had given up on it since then, though). They treated it differently, of course, but they still took the work itself too damn seriously – while Connor made a lot of inappropriate jokes and drank too much. Nines started chain-smoking, because it's not like he wasn't going through more than enough packs a day already. And he was closing in on himself, because who needed feelings, right? When they did actually have to communicate with each other, it wasn't a pretty sight. Nines was cold and distant, and Connor was close to actively antagonistic. They didn't even need to end up shouting at each other, no, the things they didn't say said plenty. Nines, at least, was very good at reading between the lines.

Fowler was getting pretty tired of it, but they had the same rank, the same amount of seniority. It wasn't an easy choice, transferring one of them or the other. So, they tried to play nice with each other.

And Gavin's been good for Nines, too (he's said it already, he'll say it again). Gavin says that Nines is less of a hard-faced bastard now. That the ratio between the hours he works and the hours he sleeps has began to even out and that sleeping in every once in a while isn't going to kill him.

And yeah, Nines and Connor are actually talking again. Nines scowls less, too, like there's some good in life finally, and see, it's not that he hadn't emoted. He just hadn't done it the way his colleagues would have preferred, which had made them uncomfortable. Oh boo hoo. And no, he couldn't have seen any of this happening, either. They hadn't been talking much before and Nines kept getting stuck on that. When Hank and Gavin ended up coming into their lives, and no one could have known what sort of impact the two androids would have on the two humans.

Connor still had his eyes on that promotion despite personal issues, and Nines was doing what he always did. Cleaning up the mess that Connor left behind. Because, yeah, their personal issues were also interpersonal issues, with them being brothers.

Issues pretty much summed them up, as brothers, as twins. Why did it matter that Connor was nine minutes older? It's not like either of them actually remembered their parents, they'd been too young when they'd died. But Amanda, who adopted them, she fawned over Connor and nothing Nines did was ever good enough, and he tried. Were all the small, stupid causes for superficial rifts exacerbated by the way she meddled in their affairs, manipulating their wold view like they were still children? It was something that Nines couldn't help but hold against her, even though Amanda had given them a home after they'd lost everything else. Connor has never stopped believing in her, trusting in her to make things better, even when things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Nines had stopped talking to her, but Connor hadn't given up. Kept telling Nines that maybe he should give her another chance, but it was too much and Nines was far too bitter. And Connor, maybe he was just blind. Or too sentimental. Nines wouldn't suffer from that same setback. No, that's one of the first reasons he started cutting essential ties.

Then Amanda was dead, taken from them like everything else.

And it… _it hurt_ , but Nines buried it deep. Maybe that was one of the things he and Connor probably needed to talk about eventually. But Amanda was dead, and at the time anyhow, they weren't talking much anymore. 

Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if they were actually communicating with each other. But no, they were a pair of stubborn idiots, always had been. They didn't even see each other at Christmas anymore, because fuck Christmas, _right_? Amanda had loved Christmas. She'd always made such a big show of it. Connor had tried once or twice to get Nines to join him, to just humor him. After that, Connor just stopped trying. Nines knew he still celebrated, sure, but the invitations had stopped coming.

Only then Nines had ended up with the majority of Connor's caseload dumped on top of his own when his brother had ended up working on the deviancy investigation. This was, of course, when Nines ended up with an android partner of his own.

An older model, one who was blatantly deviant despite still claiming to be a machine, one who'd been working with the DPD for years now, whose self-healing protocols were all fucked up, his body having actual scars. He was a unique model, too. Though not without any of Hank's fancy bells and whistles – maybe when Nines was younger, it would have bothered him more that Connor was getting the shiny new state of the art android, and he was getting the one that no one else would have ever wanted.

Maybe Gavin wasn't new, but he was special. It was something else how he managed to get them all to think he was still a machine when he'd been deviant for… for however long it had been. Nines asked, but Gavin didn't want to talk about it, and maybe it was surprising that he respected Gavin enough to not dig. And God, Nines had thought he was… charming. Something else, just casually cussing and causing a scene. Hiding in plain sight – right in front of Connor, and right under Hank's nose.

Gavin had such a nice smile and such a wicked laugh. Yeah, maybe he made Nines feel something other than what he'd already been feeling, which couldn't have been any vaguer even if Nines had tried.

He also didn't take any of Nines's shit, and he didn't let Nines get away with acting like he didn't feel, which wasn't what Nines had thought he'd been doing, but sometimes when Gavin was right, he was really right. All of Nines's specific quirks and bad coping mechanisms, they went back to a time before Amanda's death. Maybe it even went all the way back to that snowy night him he'd been driving Connor home after they both had been working late. When they'd been arguing and maybe Nines hadn't been paying as much attention to the road as he should have been. No, he needed to prove a point. Or it could have been the patch of ice, and him losing control of the car, or the bridge, or Connor screaming, and – 

Nines bought an autonomous car after that. They were much safer.

You'd think that, two people nearly dying but surviving despite all odds, that would bring them closer? Maybe if Nines hadn't – no. Fuck no, he didn't want to think about any of _that_.

Gavin wasn't going to let him get away with all the things that Connor had been letting him get away with for so long. Connor and Nines were actually interacting with each other as more than just two people who sometimes had to deal with each other's shit at work. Connor was, for the first time in a very long time, not having any of Nines's shit either.

And maybe Nines is too indulgent because of all of that, but it's not like Gavin's been alive all that long. It's Nines's first serious relationship in close to forever, and Gavin's actual first. Nines doesn't want to be a bad boyfriend.

They stay as professional as possible at work, but it's known that he and Gavin are dating. They save the lovey-dovey for after hours, it's safer that way. Especially when they're at home. And it's absolutely disgusting how stupidly bad they have it for each other, but Nines loves it. Nines loves _Gavin_.

Even before they'd gotten together properly, Gavin had been physically affectionate… and Nines hadn't known where to draw the line. So sitting together on the couch went through various stages of them cuddling… And then one day Gavin was curious about finding out what it would be like to date someone, and he'd asked if Nines had any advice. Asking for advice turned into Nines saying Gavin could practice on him, if he'd like. Nines probably should have mentioned feelings weren't supposed to get caught, but maybe that was a foregone conclusion.

All in all, things are going pretty well. They'd missed out on Valentine's the year before, with them not having been a couple yet. For the first few months of the new year, Hank and Gavin were out of a job. Kara was working to start getting laws passed that would help establish their peoples' rights. It wasn't until May when Gavin and Hank were able to return to the DPD.

And Valentines… It's not something Nines has ever really cared to celebrate, it's too commercial and he'd probably have been single anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Gavin he just wasn't into it. And it would be Gavin's first time, too, which was important. Nines didn't want his own stunted emotional capacity to get in the way of Gavin living his best life.

So, he said yes to Gavin's desire to be the one who was in charge of planning it all. And that was something nice, something different, Nines would be taking Gavin's lead for once. And sure, the closer the day got, the more curious Nines found himself getting. It cluttered his head up, he could hardly think about anything else. Gavin had dropped some hints along the way, and alright, maybe the thought of giving control over to Gavin was… well, a little dizzying. He was a very ordered person, some called him a control freak (Connor especially), but he wasn't that bad, really – 

Nines jolts out of his reverie as he's dropped onto the bed. He bounces a few times, and then Gavin's pinning him to the mattress, his LED shining blue as he bares his teeth in a grin.

'Earth to Detective Stern, you zoned right the fuck out.' Gavin noses in closer, pressing a kiss to Nines's lips.

Nines winds an arm about his shoulders, holds him close, lets the kiss get deeper. A little too wet, a little too messy, but it's not like Nines ever plans on getting tired of Gavin's mouth.

Gavin pulls back, though, feathers his fingers back through Nines's messy hair, teases and twists. He leans in closer, forehead to forehead now, and he smiles softly. 'You really that excited? Oh my fucking god, you aren't an android after all.'

Nines is so caught off guard by that old, stupid joke, he snorts. Because yeah, speaking of bad jokes, there's been fewer jabs about Nines being the android in their relationship ever since he'd, as Gavin put it, finally yanked that stick out of his ass and threw it the fuck away. It had certainly helped at work.

Of course, most of those jokes, Gavin had been the one making them.

'Hey, you'd know. And yeah, I am excited. I've been really looking forward to this, okay?' He leans up to kiss Gavin, softly, 'But that wasn't the only thing I was thinking about.'

Gavin grunts softly as he flops to the side, and then cuddles up against Nines, scooping him into his arms and nuzzling his face into his naked shoulder. 'Yeah? What could possibly be more interesting than my plans for you today?'

Nines's lips twitch up at the corner, half of a soft smirk. 'You, me. Everything.'

Gavin huffs as he rolls his eyes, shaking his head slowly. 'Wow, that's vague as fucking hell, _Niles_.' 

Nines groans and now he's the one who's rolling his eyes.

Gavin's grinning again as he lifts his head up and presses a quick little kiss to Nines's cheek. 'Sometimes I think you wish I never found out Nines wasn't your real name.'

'What gave that away, hmm?' But it's not like Nines could have actually hidden it from him, Gavin had access to all of his public personnel files. Plus, it's not like it honestly bothers him all that much, but it's a sort of running gag.

And Gavin laughs, and seriously, it's such a good laugh.

Nines's face heats up and he chuckles, too.

That leads to Gavin nuzzling against his cheek before he sits back, straddling Nines's legs. 'Come on,' he says. 'Coffee's gonna get cold.'

Nines doesn't let many people get away with calling him _Niles_ , but Gavin's definitely one of them. Not many take the time to chip through the wall he surrounds himself with, to get to know the person beneath – even with Connor, just because they were brothers, that didn't give him a free pass. If anything, that was just another wall that needed to be broken down. And sure, he still tends to wear that mask of his at work, the facade _works_. But if he's a little less closed off, a little more prone to open up with at least some of his colleagues… well, Tina says it's a fucking miracle, all it took was for him to get laid.

Connor can get away with calling him Niles, too, but the reasons are never as nice – it's probably because they're fighting because they're a pair of stubborn bastards. It's… better now, but they still argue a lot more than he'd like, but maybe that's just a thing siblings are always going to do.

And maybe that's one of the reasons Hank and Gavin have planned their little Valentine's day date extravaganza, as weird it is to go on a pseudo double-date with his brother and his brother's boyfriend. They weren't together _together_ , obviously. But it should still be a nice night out for all four of them, and Hank and Gavin would feel like they'd done something extra special for their boyfriends. That was all that mattered, right?

But it seems like Gavin's not the only one who's been planning something. Connor's actually been blowing Nines's phone up about it because the wait is _killing_ him. One of the first things Nines does in the morning now is check his phone to see if there are any new notifications from Connor. More often than not, there are.

(Yeah, Nines is excited, too.)

They end up in the kitchen and sit down at the table, where there's a mug of coffee waiting for Nines and one of thirium for Gavin.

Priscilla, their little black and white cat, is curled up in the cat bed of hers that resides in the kitchen, various cat toys that jingle or rattle scattered about her. She'd already finished her breakfast, and yeah, there's a lot more clutter going on than Nines would prefer. Oh well, Gavin walking into his life has been a positive enough experience that a little clutter is… okay. Not everything can be neatly contained. He's trying, okay?

Gavin's closer to the cat and he smiles as he nudges one of the rolling jingly balls towards her. Her head jerks up as she wakes up.

Nines shakes his head as he takes a drink of his coffee. 'Waking her up like that, what's wrong with you?'

The android knows he's not serious because he doesn't actually humor Nines with any sort of a response. He takes a drink of the thirium, then slides out of the chair and drops down to his knees, fingers petting through Priscilla's sleek fur as she winds close to him. Her tail flicks playfully as she crawls up onto his lap.

'Yeah, good morning to you, too, baby girl,' he says, as she starts kneading his lap to make herself a comfy bed to lie down upon.

And the way Gavin's smiling down at her as he supplies her with his affections is definitely _okay_ , but why did he have to have such a nice smile? What had CyberLife been thinking when they put that into his code? Because it did things to Nines, to his head, to his heart. And Priscilla, she's not even that big on other people. She knows Connor's a dog person and avoids him whenever he happens to visit and the same goes for Hank.

She's all but adopted Gavin as her new owner the first time he came over to visit, which was only a couple of visits away from him actually moving in. After the revolution had ended, Gavin hadn't had any other place to stay, and they were roommates for close to four months before they became something more.

Connor had offered Hank the same sort of general invitation, but that was Connor doing what he did best – he was the more emotionally available twin, after all.

But Nines loves Gavin, had never fallen as fast. And Gavin loves him, not that Nines really understands why. Gavin even loves his cat, which Nines sometimes finds very hard to believe. Not because he spoils her, or because he calls her cutesy things like Prissy or Pit Pat, or because he's one of her favorite places to nap because he's always so _warm_. It's because he sometimes calls her _Asshole_ , which is absolutely _awful_. All of it is still oddly endearing. Even when he was still acting like he was a machine, Gavin had shown a preference for cats. And sometimes, still, almost a year later, Connor just won't shut up about Hank's own tendency to never shut up about dogs. But it doesn't grate on him now the way it might have before, because Gavin's helped make Nines into a better person through sheer force of will. And kisses, and hugs, and long lazy nights on the couch where they never really make it to bed, just cuddling and kissing. When Nines wakes up the morning after, and there's a crick in his back, it's worth it.

And then there's the sex, which is pretty damn amazing.

Nines continues to drink his coffee, waking up more and more, and Gavin pets Priscilla with one hand as he reaches up for his thirium. The first cup of coffee finished, and he's already itching for a cigarette. But that, a little like his control freak tendencies, that's another bad habit he's trying to break. He'll skip to making breakfast, instead.

Nines gets up to rummage through the refrigerator, and Gavin asks him if he needs any help with that. It's a little running joke, because no, Nines still hasn't gotten over the first time Gavin had tried cooking him breakfast, and nearly set the kitchen on fire in the process. They'll try again, some other time, but Nines isn't ready for that yet – baby steps, right?

Hank, Connor's told him, is a fantastic cook.

–  
–

After breakfast, they shower. Get dressed. Gavin's mentioned the big night a few times, but there's still been no clear cut explanation of what he's actually got _planned_. It's not until Nines has just finished buttoning up his coat that Gavin decides to be merciful and clue Nines in. They're in the front hallway where the lighting is a soft muted blue from the frosted light fixture overhead. Scattered about around their feet are even more of Priscilla's cat toys. Gavin spoils her but Nines is alright with that. It's probably just Gavin's way of indirectly apologizing for giving her so many shitty nicknames.

Gavin stretches, not that he needs to. Artificial muscles and all that. 'Alright, so, you've been antsy all damn morning, I guess I should come clean.'

That's not completely true. Nines doesn't really like being out of the loop, that's all. Still, he rolls his eyes as Gavin tugs a dark blue scarf down from the rack and wraps it around his neck. It's Nines's. Gavin doesn't need it, but it's cute. Gavin wearing his clothes has never been something he's complained about, and Nines isn't about to start.

'Well? Go on,' Nines prods.

'Tch,' Gavin bumps his hip against Nines's thigh as he turns towards the front door. Gavin swivels slightly, up on his tiptoes as he presses a kiss between the point of Nines's ear and jaw. Nines finds himself pinned to the hallway wall. Then Gavin's hands are sliding down to grip at Nines's hips, giving a hard yet teasing squeeze, fingers really sinking in. His simulated breath is right against Nines's ear.

Nines lets out a low, shuddering breath, eyes just starting to roll back as Gavin begins to speak.

'Babe, I'm gonna wreck you so hard. You're going to be begging me to finally let you come.' It's said in such a soft, but steady, and _serious_ way.

Nines is sure that all of what Gavin's been researching suddenly being put to very good use.

Gavin's knee slots between his legs, leaning into one and nudging it aside. Then his mouth's on Nines's neck again, sucking, kissing, and teeth skimming across sensitive skin.

Heat rushes through Nines as a moan slips free, and his head thunks back against the wall.

One of Gavin's hands is shifting round to the front of his slacks, and a deeper breath whooshes out of Nines as Gavin squeezes him, _hard_. 'Gonna get you so worked up, you're not gonna know what to do with yourself. You should see what I've got picked out for you to wear. What you're already gonna have shoved up your ass,' Gavin chuckles and _bites_.

Nines even isn't sure what sort of noise he'd just made, but fuck if he hadn't felt that.

'And you're gonna be right across from your _brother_ , he's not even gonna know.'

Nines tries to say something, but all he can do is whimper.

'Now, you get to orgasm once before we get back home and get to the main event, so you better choose carefully. There are some other things, sure, but that's the basics. You alright with all that, babe?'

A choking gasp catches in Nines's throat. His blood is surging and his pulse racing and his dick is already painfully hard. God, it's different, way different, than what they usually do. Which is… maybe even a little boring, and repetitive, in comparison, Nines has never felt so damn _vanilla_ (and he's not, right, but Gavin's pressing buttons of his he hadn't even known he was in possession of, oh well). He swallows, slowly, his throat gone painfully tight, but yeah, that's not the only part of him that's aching.

Nines takes a breath and puts a hand up. 'Wait, wait. Hold up a second, we need to talk about this first, alright?' He takes another breath, his brain feels fuzzy. 'But let me catch my breath first, okay?'

Gavin's LED flickers yellow before returning to blue. And he backs off a few steps, just like Nines had asked.

A few minutes pass before Nines is ready to talk. He's feeling a little less fuzzy, a little less achingly hard, he can actually _think_. 'Alright, I'm good.'

'What's up?' Gavin asks.

Absently, Nines nods. 'You've given me plenty of hints, sure, but I don't actually know what your plans are. You know I trust you,' and Gavin smiles at that, all soft and warm. Nines smiles as well before continuing, 'But I think maybe a safeword or something would make me feel a bit more comfortable?'

Gavin's LED went yellow again and this time it was longer than a split second. He seems to zone out, is probably running an internet search (that's really such a handy feature to have, and Nines is sometimes envious. Sometimes he'd love to have instant internet access, right in his head). Gavin's LED flashes back to blue, and then he's _there_ again, 100%. 'Oh yeah, definitely. I want to make you feel good, not make you feel trapped.'

'Excellent,' Nines says. 'Okay, so, uh… now that that's settled, I guess we just have to pick a word?' He pauses after that, thoughtfully biting his bottom lip.

'Cupcake?' Gavin suggests.

'You know, I think that'd work,' Nines says, nodding. 'Cupcake.'

'Excellent.' Gavin smiles, it's close to blinding. 'I guess that means we're ready to go?'

Nines thinks about it a moment longer and then he nods. 'Yeah, I'd say we are.'

And that was that, pretty final. Nines feels the mood shifting back to where it had been before, tight and hot and _hard_. Gavin presses back in and he's back to the wall once more, breath catching as Gavin picks up where they'd left off. He nuzzles at Nines's throat, lips brushing over heated skin. He nips, and he sucks, and he grinds, hands slipping back down to Nines's hips and holding him in place.

'So,' his voice is low, and Nines is so very hard, 'as I was saying. Are you alright with all that, babe?'

Nines's breath shudders as he exhales. It's so very easy to sink back into that wonderfully hot place, where thinking isn't as easy as he'd like it to be, but it's all so _good_. He wants to see what Gavin's got planned for him, wants Gavin to wreck him and put him back together. And he's a lot more comfortable with stepping out into the unknown, now, as he says, 'Yes, Gavin. I understand.'

Gavin hums happily, letting go of him, shifting slightly so he can give Nines a kiss on the lips.

'Alright,' Gavin's beaming, LED such a bright and shiny blue. 'Now cool it. We have a long day ahead of us, I don't wanna make you come in your pants.'

Gavin backs away before Nines can gather the mental acuity to say something smart back at him, but he stumbles out the door a few moments later, locking it behind him. There's a long day ahead of him, Gavin's told him already, and Nines doesn't doubt him at all.

–  
–

Work should just be work, but Gavin keeps giving him _looks_ , hungry ones, thoughtful ones, and Nines is figuratively tripping over his own two feet.

Connor tells him, matter-of-fact, that he's distracted, and Connor's right. Nines's thoughts are full up consumed by wondering just what Gavin has _planned_.

Later, they visit a crime scene, a double homicide involving a human and an android, and Nines expects some sort of break, _but no_ , Gavin is merciless. All Gavin's doing is looking at him and what's so arousing about that?

A… lot, obviously. It's the sort of attention Nines isn't really used to, Gavin's… not like this, playful but aggressive. Nines is already hooked on it, he wants so much more. So yes, definitely, he's going to follow this through to its end. He's got to be logical about it, too, weigh the various pros and cons. If he's only allowed one orgasm before the main event, damn, he has to pick exactly the right time.

Somehow he survives to the end of the day without actually fucking anything up. He doesn't end up saying the wrong thing to a witness, or during interrogation, or even to the Captain. Nines is antsy all over again, ready to snap. And he… hates how helpless it makes him feel, how very out of control. Because he's out of his element, he's not quite sure how he's meant to play this game.

Only whatever. The anxiety is driving him mad, but he wants to see this through. Gavin's going to make it worth it, when it comes to _them_ , he doesn't tend to half-ass it. Never has, even when he didn't really know what he was doing.

Their shift is over in seventeen minutes and he keeps skimming over, but not actually paying attention to, the paperwork he's attempting to review. No, he keeps thinking about Gavin. Gavin. _Gavin_. He glances at his partner, trying to be subtle. It's probably not necessary, Gavin's eyes are closed, his LED is yellow. He's probably having a chat with Hank, or plotting more devious things to do to Nines. Or both. He's got the processing power – even before Chloe gave him all those upgrades. And yeah, Nines is sure it'll be devious. At least, that's what he's hoping it'll be. Which is why work just needs to be over already. 

He drags his attention back onto the paperwork and, with a low sigh, powers his terminal down. He was already ahead on his work. Of course, it's not like he couldn't wait on this until tomorrow.

Gavin's eyes snap open, his LED goes blue as he smiles. 'You feel like cutting out of here early?'

And it's just more of the same, Gavin looking at him. But Nines's dick gives a needy little twitch, and fuck, all his careful planning flies out the windows (were they really all that carefully constructed? Let's be honest with ourselves, Niles). He stands and grabs his coat up off the back of his chair, ignoring Gavin's smug smirk because of _course_ he'd notice the spike in his vitals. He'd stopped telling Gavin to stop scanning him all the time, it was like telling a human to not breathe.

Gavin bounces to his feet and winds Nines's scarf around his neck.

'Let the Captain know we're heading out?' Nines asks.

Gavin nods, and his there's a flicker of yellow at his temple.

There are days that Nines doesn't understand why Gavin and Hank both decided to keep their LEDs, and others he's simply glad they chose to. It's not as if he doesn't _get_ Gavin, but emotions are hard enough when you've had them all your life.

Gavin doesn't always get emotions himself, and the LED being there. It definitely helps things out. 'Done and done. Come on, let's go home.'

Nines texts Connor to let him know they'll see him and Hank at seven, and they're just walking out to the car. Fuck, Nines is getting harder and harder.

Gavin unlocks the car doors when they're close enough, and gives Nines another look. Nines usually drives, even though the car is autonomous. But today, well, today is different.

'The car can drive itself,' Nines says, hoping to make a point. Because then he goes to climb into the back seat.

Gavin's already inside by the time Nines gets the door shut behind him.

Ah, shit, Nines needs to stop forgetting Gavin can move as fast as he can because fast is _fast_. 'Gav – '

Gavin cuts him off, hands pressed to his face, mouth on his. He doesn't press in immediately with his tongue, just runs it teasingly back and forth.

Nines moans as his lips part. It's too much. If it's already been a long day, he's somehow sure it'll be an even longer night.

Gavin's hands slide back into his hair, holding him in place as they kiss. It gets messy, wet, and _good_. Then Gavin's sliding back as he licks his lips. 'So, you ready for some relief?'

'God, you suck,' Nines groans.

Gavin chuckles, biting at his jaw and then working his way down to Nines's neck. 

'I wasn't, ah, being, _literal_ ,' and then Nines is moaning.

Gavin shifts him about and slides on top of his lap, keeping him pinned in place as he makes a thorough mess of his throat. Gavin's hands keep moving, and he's purring, sliding his hands up under Nines's coat and working his shirt free of his pants.

'So fucking glad you didn't wear something with a high neck,' he says, and Nines groans when he backs off. 'Come on, babe, be good for me.'

A shiver runs through Nines at that, and he can't bite back the moan that escapes him, though he does try, he does. 'Yeah, you like that? Thought you would.' Nines leans forward as Gavin leans down close to his ear, 'You're gonna be good cause you know I'm gonna make it worth it, right? Gonna wreck you so good, ruin you for everybody else.'

Nines's synapses are firing but words aren't forthcoming. But if they were, well, he was Gavin's already, the way Gavin was his. He wasn't going to change his mind any time soon, if ever, but if Gavin felt like claiming him, fuck, please. The words make him feel a little fuzzy, a little happy, and Gavin's mouth and Gavin's hands are all so fucking _good_.

Somewhere along the line, he realizes something feels a little off. He blinks at Gavin, and sure, it takes him a few minutes to connect the dots, but yeah, Gavin wasn't wearing that borrowed scarf of his anymore. 'What – ' _Oh_. He can't move his arms. 'Did you – '

'Yep,' Gavin smirks at him, before scooting back off his lap and dropping to his knees. (That's a good thing about most autonomous cars, the back seat area tends to be extra spacious, what with the seats being able to spin around completely). Gavin tilts his head up to look at him, hands on his knees as he spreads Nines's legs, something wicked in his eyes. 'You look so good like this. Your hair's a fucking mess. Now scoot up, need to get you out of these damn things.'

Arms braced against the thick cushions of the back seat, Nines shifts his hips up so Gavin can deal with his belt, his pants, holding his breath as Gavin tugs it all down. The air conditioned air is cool against Nines's suddenly flushed skin. He flinches but doesn't whimper when his dick, hard and leaking and _aching_ , catches on his briefs.

Then Gavin's just grinning, licking his licks once more. 'You're a mess all fucking over,' he murmurs, sounding close to breathless. 'You're so worked up, and I haven't even started.'

And Nines grins, a little breathless, himself. 'Yes, well, if it's gonna go to your head, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But I guess there's no getting around it? Your technique is… very effective.'

Gavin laughs. And God, he's so pretty when he smiles like that, as one thumb strokes gently at the crease between hip and thigh, dipping slightly lower. Then he's got his mouth on Nines's dick, hands spreading his legs even wider.

Nines shudders and tries to jerk up into it, but no, Gavin's already controlling the pace. He's given Nines blowjobs before, of course, but it's never been like this. 'Oh fuck me, fuck me,' and Gavin _giggles_ around him, no fucking way. 'Gavin, please!'

He sucks Nines all the way in, and Nines lets his head fall back. Breathe, breathe, don't have a heart attack, that's all he needs to do. Gavin's mouth runs hot and he's having absolutely no mercy on Nines's poor dick. And God, it's good, it's _so_ good. Nines is ready to shout his praises from the rooftop, how the hell is he supposed to survive the rest of what Gavin's got planned? Those strong hands of his are squeezing at Nines's thighs, he can just imagine the bruises he's going to have in the morning, and _that_ has _him_ giggling. But maybe that's only compounded by the fact that the pressure's building too hot, too tight, he's already so very close to to coming.

It twists him up and spits him back out, and he cries out Gavin's out as he slumps, not that Gavin _stops_. No, he just sucks and slurps and milks him dry, way beyond it feeling in any way pleasant. Nines falls into that happy, fuzzy place again, and he chuckles weakly when Gavin's mouth finally pops off of him. He's aware of all the little pieces as they tumble back into place, as Gavin scoops him up and starts putting _him_ back together again.

'Good?' Gavin asks, and how could he possibly _doubt_?

'Mhmm,' Nines murmurs, going pretty boneless, and pretty brainless, too. 'Good. Very good. So, you gonna untie my arms?'

Still grinning, Gavin shakes his head, squeezing him close and kissing the tip of his nose. 'Nope.'


	2. Chapter 2

The car parks itself inside the apartment building's parking garage, and Nines spends the next five minutes of his life tossed over Gavin's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And it wouldn't be so awful if the building didn't have such good surveillance. Or if their neighbor Stacy hadn't just stepped out of her apartment when Gavin came to a stop at their front door, his free hand interfacing with the entry panel as she turned the security lock on her door.

Nines hides his face against Gavin's lower back. 'Uh, hey guys,' she says, and God, nothing good is going to come out of this. 'I guess you have some plans for Valentine's yourself?'

'Oh yeah, we do,' Gavin sounds like he's beaming. 'What about you, you gonna do anything with Amber?'

Amber was a BX400 Stacy had been living with even before the revolution ended, Nines hadn't been all that surprised when they'd ended up a couple.

He looks sideways, dizzy and hot, as she smiles that soft smile of hers that Nines has come to associate with her being stupidly in love and being totally okay about it, everyone's allowed to know. Apparently, he's cracked that sort of smile a few times, himself, and Gavin's had to point the obvious out.

'Oh yeah, I'm actually leaving to see her right now. You uh, have fun doing whatever, okay?'

'Oh yeah, we will. Won't we, babe?' Gavin gives the back of Nines's leg a squeeze, fingers all hot and firm and strong.

Nines can't actually answer him because the blood that's been rushing through him has finally finished pooling in his brain. Words, hard.

'Potatoes,' Nines mutters. He was a sack of potatoes.

Stacy politely coughs.

'You should maybe flip him back over before you trigger a brain hemorrhage? Just a suggestion, of course.' Oh yeah, Stacy was a nurse. Had been Nines's nurse once, actually, which meant both the people standing in the hall with him right now have seen him naked. Getting shot was never fun, he needed to not ever let that happen again, right?

'Good point.' Gavin's careful when he flips Nines back down off his shoulder and sets him on his feet. Nines is light-headed and slumps against Gavin, lets Gavin hold him up. 'All better?'

Nines makes a mumbly noise.

'Yeah, your vitals are clear. Sorry about that, guess I got over excited.' And he chuckles, the dork.

'S'alright, Gavin,' Nines murmurs. Stacy must be gone, then, because Gavin gets him to shuffle on into the apartment. 'So, what's on the agenda?' He likes that Gavin's excited, hell, he's excited too. But now he can actually think again, that's extra nice.

'Well, we gotta get ready, of course.' Gavin's grin seemed extra wicked.

Nines wonders, yet again, just what he was up for, exactly.

'Hey, you gave me the basics this morning.' He also wiggled his bound arms side to side, as best he could. 'Please?'

Gavin crowds in close, which shouldn't be so effective, Nines has a head on him, after all. But he still ends up backed into the wall. Gavin reaches around him to untie the scarf. 'You wanna know what I'm gonna do you, is that it?' His hands were working slowly, and he was grinding his hips against Nines, which caused a fresh flicker of arousal, fuck. He'd had his one orgasm already, but Gavin wasn't going to play fair. 'Cause I know I wanna hear you beg.'

Nines whimpers, and yeah, his head lolls back and knocks into the wall. 'Gavin,' he breathes out, carefully, he is _not_ going to whine. 'Gavin, please. Tell me.'

'Tell you what?'

Now he's just being frustrating, but it still _works_. 'What are you going to do to me?'

Gavin huffs out a laugh, and the tone of it is… different. Low, charged with some sort of energy that Nines wasn't even aware Gavin could _emit_. He nuzzles his face into Nines's neck as he finally pulls the scarf free. Then Gavin says, 'Anything I want to.'

Nines can move his arms, and actually forgets to move them. Gavin putting it like that, it's got Nines's knees going weak, absolutely searing little flickers of arousal pulling at his groin.

'First, we're gonna shower. Then I'm going to make you bend over the edge of the bed, and I'm gonna work you open. With my fingers, with my _tongue_.' He licks at Nines's pulse point. 'Gonna plug you up, tease you all night long. And you can't touch yourself, can't give yourself any sort of relief. I'd have suggested some sort of chastity device, but no, fuck that, that'd just be a kick to your pride. You're a stubborn bastard and I love you for it. You're gonna not come through sheer force of will alone, no matter what I put you through. And I'm gonna put you through a lot.'

Oh, that thing about Nines not whining? That was an absolute fucking lie because that was… a lot. He didn't actually know if it was humanly possible, but Gavin was right about Nines being a stubborn bastard, he'd at least try.

Said whine catches in his throat as Gavin's teeth drag along his jugular, forces itself out as he bites down. He's been bitten and sucked and licked so much already, what had Gavin said about him and high-necked shirts? He'll sure as hell be wearing a turtleneck tomorrow, thanks very fucking much.

'Gavin.' It's all he can actually say. Gavin finally backs off, and his smile's so damn _smug_ , Nines kind of wants to punch him, but he really wants to kiss him. 'Kiss?' he manages. God, his brain's turning to mush. Again.

Gavin dips forward to kiss him, it's too light, doesn't last nearly long enough. He turns away and walks away, probably to check on Priscilla's food and water before he sets about prepping Nines, all so he can later on take him apart.

Nines pushes away from the wall, finally remembering his arms are free. He's so invested in seeing this night through to its conclusion, he doesn't even bother with the scarf that's left pooled at the door.

–  
–

They shower, again, towel each other off. Gavin's hair doesn't get wild the way Nines's does, probably because it isn't really _hair_. Gavin's tried to explain how it works but all it does is make Nines's head hurt.

Nines is attempting to tame his with a comb when Gavin comes up behind him, knocks a leg out from underneath him, and catches him before he ends up hitting the floor (there's a light clack, the comb isn't as lucky).

Gavin carries him bridal style back into the bedroom, and then dumps him on the bed.

Nines starts to sit up, Gavin's name half out of his mouth, when Gavin's crawled on top of him, is pushing him backwards. They kiss, the hard, messy sort of kissing that puts fire in Nines's blood, and he's hard and moaning by the time Gavin pulls back.

'Gavin – '

Gavin smiles at him, his LED circling blue. 'Patience, okay?'

He lifts his head up as Gavin moves, watches him end up down on his knees again, on the floor. Patience? He can do patience, right? 'Okay,' he says, before letting his head flop back.

Gavin grabs onto his thighs and tugs him backward, well, forwards, until his ass is just hanging over the edge, empty air beneath it. He rubs his hands back and forth, just appreciating the feel of Nines's skin beneath his fingers. The way the sensors on his body works, even with him just touching Nines, even _that_ feels good.

'You trust me, don't you?'

Nines's throat goes tight, that doesn't seem fair. The whole of their history flashes before their eyes, bickering insults that warmed into something else.

Gavin taking a bullet for him, Gavin not just saving his life, Gavin _dying_ for him. And right now, no, he doesn't actually want to think about that, and yet, there he goes.

'You know I do.'

There's a soft chuckle, a kiss to a bare thigh, the firm press of a thumb into tender flesh. 'Need you to use your words for me, babe.'

Nines closes his eyes again, just breathing. Gavin's being so good and giving him a chance to tap out, if he's like. But Nines isn't even close to thinking about using his safeword. 'I'm good, okay? I trust you, I don't want you to stop.'

'Okay, good.' Gavin pauses, really lets those two small words sink in deep. 'Now, remember,' he goes on, voice all soft and low, 'you've used up your one orgasm already, which means you don't get another one until we get back home tonight. You got that?'

'Got it,' Nines's breath catches, and he keeps his eyes shut. Then a nervous giggles escapes him as Gavin _moves_ , squeezing him, parting him, and his tongue, wet and extra slick, and so very warm, swipes across his hole. 'Or else?' The giggle ends on a moan, Nines twisting his head to the side, biting at his lip as he loses himself in the sensation, as Gavin's soft warm tongue is replaced with a warm thick finger.

'Keep that leg out of my way, that's a good boy,' Gavin murmurs.

Nines _does_ , even though the strain of it kind of burns (but it's a very good burn). The other leg, Gavin's got draped over his shoulder. More importantly than that, the pad of Gavin's finger is slick with cool lube, and he's going round and round in small, tight circles, not pressing in yet. Simply letting the lube, and the flesh, both warm up. He takes his time, Nines's fingers aching from where he's gripping at the sheets, one of Gavin's fingers and then two, and lube, more lube. Gavin can be patient, it's something that's built into his code, but it's not something that Nines has all that much experience with, that's all.

It's hot and it's slow and Nines is so hard he could pop, and there's a steady trickle of pre-come leaking out and down onto his stomach. Nines shivers, moans. 'Gavin.'

He's trying to pay attention to every little thing as it happens, but all he can really manage is focusing on those fingers. And Gavin's words, breathy and soft, as he tells Nines he just wants to make him feel as good as Nines ever makes _him_ feel as he presses soft kisses wherever he wishes. When he's pushed backward, he groans, blinking hazily as Gavin climbs onto the bed. 'You're being so good for me,' and he drags two of his fingers through the mess Nines has made, pops them into his mouth, and sucks. His LED flickers yellow, and he closes his eyes for a moment. When he presses that hand to Nines's face, Nines pushes up into the contact, needing it. Gavin's fingers are still warm, damp.

'Still okay?'

Nines nods, but it's all very hazy. 'Mhmm.'

Gavin smiles, and Nines's heart skips a beat. 'Good. Love you.'

'Love you,' Nines murmurs.

Gavin kisses him, which neatly distracts him from the rest of the world. It spins a little, narrows to just the two of them. Gavin's fingertips skim over naked skin, and Nines pushes up into it, chasing after something that's just out of his reach. When Gavin pushes back into him again, it's with the blunt, rounded tip of something plastic, hard – oh God, yeah, Gavin'd said something about that, hadn't he? – and Nines moans out something inarticulate as he twists in on himself, hips driving downwards onto the thing.

'Nngh,' he tries, then tries again, succeeds. 'Please.'

Gavin's mouth is dragging along his jaw, teeth scraping down his throat. And his words, they vibrate against Nines's skin. 'Really wishing you'd waited, huh?'

'Yes,' followed by a whimper.

Gavin pushes the plug deeper, twists it, and he'd worked Nines open so thoroughly, it fits so perfectly _tight_. Gavin mouths at Nines's neck, bites and kisses.

Nines closes his eyes, moans. 'Please,' he whispers. 'Gavin, _please_.'

Gavin draws back, with the plug left nestled in Nines's ass. 'Sorry, babe. You know the rules.'

And he does, he does. So it doesn't help that instead of getting up to fetch a washcloth, Gavin wriggles down until he's half off the bed, and he starts licking Nines's stomach clean. His dick twitches and he wants to cry. He needs this, he needs to come. Gavin, though, is relentless. He kisses Nines's stomach, nips at soft flesh. Nines jolts and whines and can't see straight, and Gavin's hands are at his hips now, holding him down. 'Almost wish we didn't have plans. Could play with you all night, keep you on edge. Finally let you come, it'd be worth the wait.'

All of it was going to be worth it.

Nines makes a sound, needy, unintelligible. And then, gasping, 'Gavin, please.'

Gavin sucks at the place he'd bitten, then trails a line of kisses lower, pushing back at just the last moment. Nines pushes up on one shoulder, panting, staring down at Gavin as he grins and squeezes Nines's kneecap, then turns to give his leg a wet kiss.

'But that's pretty much what I'm planning on doing already,' he says.

Nines yelps and drops backward as the thing in his ass starts _vibrating_ , probably at only its lowest setting. God, that's got to be the lowest setting, right?

'So I guess it doesn't matter which way we do it, I'm gonna get what I want.' He brushes his lip against Nines's, tongue flicking lightly, asking for permission to be let in – but holding back, giving Nines a chance to safeword out if that was what he wanted.

'Please,' Nines murmurs and Gavin presses in and kisses him, bridging that slight gap.

Nines moans into it, and it's wet and deep and messy, he feels messy already. It's wonderful. If this is the sort of game Gavin wants to play, Nines is definitely up for more.

Still, it surprises Nines when Gavin pulls the plug free, setting it elsewhere and then shifting about, nudging Nines's legs apart so he's kneeling in between them. Nines blinks back at him, his breath catching and his heart pounding, as Gavin smiles down at him, tenderly almost.

'Gav - '

'But maybe I don't want to wait?' The light at his temple goes yellow, and Gavin is nosing at Nines's neck, licking and kissing and biting, hands spreading Nines's legs wider and then lifting them up. 'Been waiting for this,' he says, like it's any other thing, pressing in and Nines is gasping, arching, his whole body and especially his dick giving a twitch as Gavin pushes and pushes a little bit more, slowly sheathing himself in Nines's body. 'I don't like to wait.'

'Gavin – '

Gavin's voice is low, buzzing, grumbling almost. 'You're amazingly tight,' he says, laughs, as he lowers his head. His hair's falling down just so, it's hiding his face.

He makes some sort of unintelligible sound in reply, finally getting his arms to work. He winds them around Gavin and holds on tight as Gavin fucks into him with hard, short snaps of his hips.

Nines is rocking back with each thrust, but Gavin's got such a tight hold on him he's not actually doing much moving. And it's too much, it's not fair, he's not going to be able to last with Gavin pounding into him, rubbing like he is against his prostate. Nines is saying more things, he's probably rambling.

Then there's a soft laugh and Gavin's words, soft but firm, against his ear. 'Okay, okay. You can come again, Nines, you're asking so nicely, you beg so pretty.'

Honestly, he hadn't even been trying. And God, look at what Gavin's turned into. He used to be so _innocent_ , so soft. Nines is an absolute monster. But hey, hadn't Gavin wanted to hear him beg?

Nines giggles as his head falls back, still clinging onto Gavin as Gavin fucks into him harder now, his light going yellow, red, and then sticking like that. He closes his eyes and even Nines's slip halfway shut, but he can't actually look at anything other than Gavin as he uses him. Oh God, it's hot and it's dizzying and Nines is going to come any second now, how could Gavin have honestly planned for him to last the whole night? He tries to say something else, but Gavin's mouth is on his, kissing him as he snaps his hips again, and Nines digs his nails into Gavin's skin, feels where it peels back and leaves the bare chassis behind.

He groans and the orgasm is punched out of him. Gavin thrusts three, five, seven more times, coming as well, and filling Nines up. There's more kisses, more licks, more bites, Nines's mouth and his jaw and his neck. Gavin pulls back and Nines is still so dizzy, all he can do is whine as his legs loll to the side and his head drops back again.

Gavin smiles down at him, but there's nothing about it that's angelic, no, and Nines's eyes go wide as he pushes the plug back in.

'Alright, there. Now let's go get dressed?'

Gavin reaches out to help him sit up, and Nines grumbles beneath his breath as he collapses against Gavin's side.

–  
–

'Still okay?' Gavin asks as the taxi drives away, stretching his arm out towards Nines. He'd asked Nines that periodically on the drive over, was taking Nines's comfort as seriously as possible (as serious as he could, Nines guesses, what with everything else that's going on). Each time, Nines had said he was okay, or that he wanted more, or that he didn't want to stop. And so their evening continued.

And now that they've arrived, Nines still doesn't want it to stop. Sure, he feels a little like he's floating, but he nods and takes Gavin's hand, drifting along as Gavin walks him towards the restaurant. 'I'm good,' he manages to say. 'Let's keep going.'

Gavin makes a thoughtful noise, and they keep walking.

Getting dressed had been… interesting. The ride over with the vibrator buzzing gently the whole time, that had been interesting, too. And having Gavin there at his side, all the time, that had been very nice. Even when the lingerie had come into play, Nines really hadn't thought about the _thought_ that Gavin had put into all of this. And he was just so excited about it. Sadistic in the sweetest way possible.

Of course, Gavin's support had been kind of necessary.

Nines isn't actually all that sure on his feet tonight, for some unknown reason. (But that's pretty much an absolute lie.)

And now, it's dark out, but the street outside the restaurant is well lit. There's an obvious wait, but the part of Nines's that cares about that sort of detail has been shut off. And anyway, he knows that Connor and Hank are here already. He wasn't in charge of that either, but a reservation's been made.

'You know if it's too much…' Gavin says.

'It's not,' Nines snaps, dizzy with it, because it might be something, but too much, it's not too much. When he goes on, though, his voice is softer, 'I'm fine, we're staying.'

He knows Gavin's only showing this extra concern because it was what _Nines_ wanted, Gavin is taking it all to heart. So, this extra fine line that Nines finds himself walking? The one between retaining his composure and losing all control? That's what he wants, Gavin's giving him everything he wants. And sure, he wants Gavin to fuck him already, but the heat has dulled to a warm sort of ache, somewhat uncomfortable and yet still very pleasant? It's not bad at all. And buzzing, it's always slightly buzzing. Can't forget _that_.

He's fine, he's fine. (He's really not fine, but that's what he _wants_.)

Someone's going to hear it, he'd at first complained, but the thought was not as awful as it should have been, no, it had elicited some sort of dangerous thrill. And it was awful, made Nines's cheeks burn, and he was playing with fire, letting Gavin do whatever little thing he wanted. He almost desperately wanted to get burned.

At the time, Gavin had petted his shoulder, and kissed his neck. That hand had stroked lower, and lower, and come to rest on Nines's thigh. Underneath his clothing, just knowing about the lingerie Gavin had picked for him to wear probably would have been driving him crazy if he wasn't being otherwise stimulated… because the satin was, rather oddly, quite itchy and distracting. And the nylon fit so perfectly tight, around his calves and up to his thighs. He'd had to stand through being dressed, which was just another opportunity for Gavin to rub his hands all over Nines's body. To stroke and to squeeze.

'It's too low, don't worry,' Gavin had murmured, went back to kissing Nines's neck, warm and wet, the faint prickle of his teeth. 'Not every android out there's as advanced as I am.'

Nines certainly didn't have the mental acuity to snap back, that was only because Chloe had rebuilt him instead of letting him die. Nines had had to beg her, and still owed her for it, even. No, all he could do was lean into Gavin, panting softly and giving him more and better access to his neck.

But that was then. Nines is still leaning into Gavin, it must look romantic, how their arms are linked. And it's nice, in its own way. Lets him settle into a pleasant sort of haze. There's the soft murmur of indistinct conversation, then more, the clink of glass and silverware. Nines looks up just as he hears his brother's voice, and he gives Connor a small smile. The shirt his brother's wearing isn't even too terrible, maybe just a 6 out of 10. Nines opens his mouth say something when the vibrator kicks up to the next level and he ends up moaning instead.

He coughs and sags against Gavin, nails scraping at Gavin's jacket as his breath shudders out. A look of concern crosses Connor's face, and Hank. Oh, Hank's there, right.

Hank looks sideways at the both of them, his LED flickering yellow before it returns to blue. His lips quirk up at the corner, his gaze flitting onto Gavin's as the light pulses yellow once more, and Gavin's hand strokes across Nines's back.

'Sorry,' Nines manages, smiling. 'Forgot how to breathe.'

Connor just rolls his eyes with a muttered 'and you're the smart one.'

Nines goes to take a seat, and he's trying not to bolt, or blush, or whine as the vibrator buzzes inside him.

Connor, though, smiled. Nines was as least glad that seeing his brother tonight didn't have to be absolute torture. But everything else, Nines was already shifting in his seat.

And the look that Hank had given him, that little grin, how his LED went yellow as he communicated wirelessly with Gavin, well, said it all.

–  
–

Nines is making idle chatter with Connor as they wait first for their drinks, and then their appetizers. And it's actually nice, but it helps that Gavin has decided to have some mercy on him and switched the vibrator off. (Could Nines possibly forget it was shoved up his ass?) 

The conversation he's having with Connor, it's a little rough and awkward. They've been spending more time together but all the time they've spent ignoring each other (that Nines was trying to ignore Connor), it still shows. But they're trying, and Hank and Gavin both seem pleased at that, not that they're saying all that much as they sip at their thirium drinks.

Nines says something funny, and Connor laughs, and Nines's heart legitimately aches. Connor's got such a nice laugh, but Nines doesn't get to hear it all that often. They need to make more plans. Spend more time together, outside of work. Agree to disagree on the things they'll never see eye to eye on, and take advantage of the ones they do. They're brothers, but that doesn't have to have anything to do with it. But it's a relationship like any other, and they've both been neglecting this one at its roots.

–  
–

Halfway into the main course, when the conversation had finally picked up and even Hank and Gavin had started chiming in, Nines felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket, thinking it might be something related to work. What he found was a new message from Gavin, one that read, _Hey, what's your safeword? Are you okay?_

Nines typed out a short reply. _Cupcake. Yes, Gavin, I'm okay._

Not even a second after he'd hit send, that's when the vibrator switched back on. It wasn't at one of the low settings, no, and while Nines couldn't be absolutely sure, it just _had_ to be one closer to the top. He was fidgeting in his seat and trying very hard not to show it. His palms were getting itchy, sweaty, there was more sweat trickling down his back. And he was hard again, instantly, so fucking hard. And he was finding it very difficult not to moan.

Stiffly, he'd backed his chair out and stood up quickly. His legs were starting to shake. Connor had started to say something, soft face softened further with concern, and that's when the vibrator went even _harder_. Nines bolted.

It wasn't until he'd stopped in the men's room that he realized that maybe he'd made the wrong move. But he couldn't actually think straight, and he could mostly blame that on the vibrator.

So, he stood there shuddering in front of the mirror, hard and aching. His jeans were too tight, his shirt wasn't long enough to hide the erection that was throbbing and straining and making a very indecent imprint in his pants. He splashes cold water on his face, tries to even out of his breathing, knows not to touch himself, he's not supposed to _touch_ himself, and he's not going to text Gavin to safeword out, he's _not_.

Mercy, he thinks, must be dead. Nines is probably going to die, too, Gavin is going to kill him. Gavin's last bit of mercy fled him when he switched the vibrator on and sent Nines to his doom. A fate that Nines had been the one to seal, because he didn't want it to stop.

Actually, he very desperately wants _more_.

Leaning forward with a low groan, Nines rests his hands against the edge of the bathroom counter-top, head hanging low as he continues to try and catch his breath. He'll be fine, he'll be fine, Gavin wouldn't – 

Nines lets out a shaky cry as the vibrator ups a few more notches. He jerks up and slumps forward against the counter. His hands slip and slide, fingers twitching and curling, and his eyes flicker as they fall shut.

Oh, but Gavin would, Gavin _would_.

He's just about ready to fall to his knees as strong arms loop around him, helping him stand back up. He groans, though it turns into a whine, as Nines's head lolls to the side, as Gavin (oh God he knows it's Gavin) pulls his shirt down just enough so he can mouth at Nines's neck.

'Someone's gonna walk in and _see_ ,' Nines groans, but it's not like he's actually telling Gavin to quit. He doesn't think he can, and he certainly doesn't want to. Not when Gavin keeps touching him, kissing him, when he's so hot and hard and he should have _waited_ , and the buzzing from the vibrator is reducing his brain to mush.

Because he could have asked about Connor, or Hank, or the scene he'd very obviously made. But Gavin would have sorted that out, made sure it was covered. Right? Right.

'You got anything to say?'

Nines slowly shook his head. ' _No_.'

'Alright,' Gavin murmurs, and kisses Nines's neck very softly. After that, Gavin speaks up. 'And who knows, maybe they will? But maybe they won't? And maybe I've been kind of mean to you, teasing you like that, in front of your _brother_.' As the word slips out of Gavin's mouth, Nines twitches, heat bubbling up and threatening to boil over. 'So I thought I should do something nice to make it up to you.'

He snakes a hand across Nines's waist, fingers working his belt loose. Nines lets out a low whimper as Gavin shoves his pants down with just one hand, keeps Nines pinned against him with the other. 'You're so pretty, Nines,' Gavin sighs against his neck. 'I could keep you like this. Kind of think I want to.'

He brushes his nose along Nines's jaw, murmurs, 'Look at yourself.'

And Nines lifts his head up and he does.

He looks like a wreck already, pale cheeks gone pink as he blushes, there's a glimmer from a faint sheen of sweat. Gavin says he's pretty, but Nines thinks he looks ridiculous. And it's Gavin, anyway, who'd Nines would rather look at.

Gavin with his LED burning bright yellow, his eyes gone dark with lust.

'Gavin – '

Nines's thighs are burning, his knees are going weak.

Gavin's hand is hot and smooth when he takes hold of Nines's dick, thumbing at the tip and making a messy smear of the pre-come. He lifts that hand up to his mouth, tongue pink as it slips out and licks.

Nines shudders, breathing harder now, and he's cursing Chloe for everything, ever.

Gavin lets his hand drop back down, taking hold of Nines's dick once more and giving him a firm squeeze, 'You liked that, didn't you?'

'You're gonna have to make a list or something.' He probably meant to finish that smartly, but his brain was seriously starting to lack. 'Gavin, please.'

Gavin huffs as he grins and then his hand is gone, but he's turning Nines around and lifting him up, holding onto him and letting Nines lean against him as he starts kneading Nines's legs. The target of his assault, the backs of his thighs.

'Oh, fuck,' Nines groans, letting out a low, shuddering breath, grabbing onto Gavin's shirt and letting his head drop low. 'Fuck you.'

'Kind of not gonna happen anytime soon, babe, but don't worry. I've got you. And fuck, you've got the nicest legs. Come on, wrap them around my waist. Need both of my hands free for a minute.'

Never skip out on leg day, right?

Gavin doesn't have to worry about holding onto Nines anymore, so both his hands run up to squeeze at his bare ass because of course Gavin hadn't wanted him wearing his usual briefs. Gavin's hands are big enough to really get a hold of his buttocks, squeezing and kneading.

Fuck, Nines is going to be bruised there, too, sitting down is going to be an absolute nightmare. But that doesn't actually stop him from working his hips back and trying to help Gavin along, because if you're going to do anything, you got to make sure it gets done right. Right?

Gavin's hands slide up some, and up under the slip, mouth against Nines's neck as he kisses and sucks and lets his hands wander back down. A few more squeezing gropes and Nines breathless and hot. Then Gavin's sitting him down at the edge of the bathroom counter-top. It's cold on his bare ass, and Nines lets his legs drop down from where he'd kept them wrapped around Gavin's waist. Right now, Gavin's just staring down at him with a small grin on his lips, very obviously enjoying his handiwork.

Black satin garter straps with rose gold buckles connect to stockings that are more than thigh high, a strip of black satin at the top of each, and sheer black nylon that goes all the way down.

'What a pretty, shameless slut,' Gavin murmurs, hands stroking back and forth, and in between the touching, and the talking, and everything else, Nines is a trembling, dizzy, leaking mess.

'Gavin…'

A smirk, Gavin's LED flashing blue, and then he drops down to press a kiss to a sliver of Nines's pale skin. The top of the tight, satin slip has slid up, hidden beneath Nines's dress shirt, but his dick is hard, flushed red, and leaking out such a _mess_. 'You aren't even wearing anything under this get-up of yours.'

'That's what you, ah, _wanted_ ,' Nines whines, not that Gavin could have forgotten.

No, instead of saying anything in reply, Gavin's mouth is sucking marks onto both of Nines's thighs, here, and there, and over there, leaving trails of synthetic saliva between very fresh bruises. As his mouth raises higher, and he clutches one leg in one hand, Nines slides both his arms back to brace himself against the tiled counter-top. Gavin shifts first that one of Nines's leg, and then the other, up and then over his shoulders, dragging him forward and leaving him helpless.

After that, Gavin squeezes his dick at the base, and Nines whimpers, letting his head fall back. 'I thought… I thought…'

'You've been so good, Nines, so good for me, babe,' Gavin says, slowly licking the pre-come from the head of Nines's dick.

Nines thinks that's all reasonable enough, even though Gavin had put so much _thought_ into his plans. 'Putting up with everything I've been putting you through.' He tongues at the slit, teasingly, and then he opens his mouth wide, letting his head drop down.

Nines whines again, whimpers, fingers scrabbling at the tile as Gavin swallows around him, as the praise goes to Nines's head. And Gavin, he doesn't need to breathe, the texture of his throat is _all wrong_ but it couldn't feel better. They're in a public bathroom and someone's going to _find them_ , and Nines thinking that seems to spur Gavin into motion. He sucks harder, head rising up and then bobbing back down. Nines hands slide against the tile, nails scraping, his thighs are burning and he's close, he's _close_.

'Gavin – ' he gasps out, body on fire, he's seeing stars as he comes.

Gavin sucks him through it, sucks him completely dry, mouth popping with a wet and satisfied sort of sound. Nines's legs get shifted aside, Nines get lifted up and then turned around. His feet are on the floor again, his hands are still braced against the sink top, but everything has changed.

'Oh Gavin,' he laughs, dizzy and giddy. Little excess ripples of pleasure keep running through him, he's never felt so good and yet so absolutely out of control. 'Oh Gavin, please.'

'I've got you, Nines,' Gavin murmurs, kissing the back of his neck, pulling the plug free. His hand at the curve of Nines's back is firm but gentle, and Nines slides forward, pushing his ass back and lifting his hips up.

Gavin makes soft but appreciative noises as he fondles Nines's ass, fingers dipping in to trace along his crack, teasing into his hole. Android semen is extremely resilient and there's still plenty of it inside him, and Nines giggles when Gavin's finger nudges a thick and goopy trickle of it free. Maybe it should have been cold now, but the vibrator's been on the whole time, and the buzzing has kept it warm. Plus, it's been in his _ass_.

Gavin squeezes his hip, and Nines spreads his legs wider, feels how the satin drags against his skin, forehead to the counter-top as Gavin pushes back in.

Nines shoves back and Gavin slides free, almost all the way, before snapping his hips in just the right way, and thrusting back in. It's fucking messy, that's what it is.

Gavin thrusts in and it _squelches_ , there's more and more of it slipping out of him now, sticky but slippery and warm.

Nines trembles and he focuses on breathing, and feeling, as he grunts and claws at the tile with one hand. 'Ga-Gav – ' But he can't even get his boyfriend's name out, not as Gavin keeps pounding into him, absolutely pistoning his hips and working towards his end goal. Which happens to be reducing Nines to a gibbering wreck, who yeah, still can't actually get Gavin's name out of his mouth. Not as he moans, and he grunts, as Gavin squeezes at his waist and tugs him backward, hand underneath him and groping for Nines's slick, half-hard dick.

And Gavin squeezes him and yeah, Nines manages to gasp his name.

It's, oh God, it's too much, too much, and Nines whines down low in his throat as he goes limp against the counter-top.

Gavin keeps fucking into him, playing with his dick as he does, humming to himself as he shifts the angle.

 _Oh fuck_ , Nines is seeing stars as Gavin grinds against his prostate. He's melting, he's actually melting, aware that he's saying things but not actually knowing what any of those things might be. Gavin's pushing him and pushing him and _pushing_ him, as the heat and the tension builds and builds, the pain and the pleasure and the way it all threads together, and Nines doesn't know how much more of it he can take.

Gavin leans down, flat along his back. He kisses at Nines's neck, his shoulder. 'Good boy, such a good boy,' he murmurs.

Nines whimpers and whines again, pushing back and forth, almost at the same time.

'Come on, I know you've got it in you. You're so pretty for me, Nines, I know you're _close_.'

He is, he really is. Nines cries out as his hips spasm, as his dick twitches, as he comes again. It feels so good it burns. 'Gavin,' he begins to sob.

Then Gavin very quickly comes inside him, shifts him around, plugs him back up (there's another wet, warm _squelch_ ). Gavin's got his arms around Nines before Nines even knows what's happening. Even though Nines's pants are still shoved down to his knees.

'Gavin?' he asks, dizzy and… dizzy, that's all. Dizzy, and falling, but no, Gavin's holding him up. 'Oh my God, Gavin, you're…' He's breathing hard, he needs to calm down, there's a tickle in his throat, he thinks he might start laughing, or crying, he doesn't really know. He definitely doesn't want to do anything like _stop_.

Gavin nuzzles him, kisses his neck, kisses his lips, tugs his pants up and fastens his belt. 'Yeah?'

'A… a lot,' Nines finishes, weakly, just clinging to him.

Gavin laughs, and kisses him again, gently, sweetly. 'Yeah,' he says. 'I know.'


	3. Chapter 3

Nines has lost count of how many orgasms Gavin's wrung out of him when the original deal was, he was only supposed to get one, and that… that can't be good. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel, and that's leaving the restaurant early. Nines doesn't do any of the talking but Gavin assures Connor that everything is alright.

Hank leans down and says something softly against Connor's ear once Connor starts to object, and a hot blush erupts across his brother's face, so, _so_ , maybe Connor suddenly knows more than he'd ever wanted to know. It should have been obvious already, right? Nines is feeling pretty obvious.

And Nines, he's still so pleasantly out of his head once they're settled in for the cab ride home, feeling a little too big for the ride he's on as Gavin holds him on his lap, he just kind of… floats.

'Sorry,' Gavin mutters, hiding his face against Nines's shoulder, nuzzling against him. 'I probably should have… uh, you know. Planned fewer things? I mean I wanna wreck you, but I don't wanna wreck _wreck_ you, you know?'

'Mmm.' Nines rubs his face into the crook of Gavin's neck, he gets what Gavin's saying but he doesn't really care. He kind of feels like Gavin must have written out a list of things he'd like to try, and then instead of just picking a few, he turned it into a checklist instead, so yeah… maybe he should have picked just a few less things. And Nines… he's sore and he's still sensitive and it still feels so good it almost hurts, but he still doesn't feel like complaining about that. And it's not like he can't say he's touched. 'No, no. This is good.'

'You're only saying that cause you're drunk on too many orgasms, babe,' Gavin chuckles, kissing Nines's shoulder and okay, yeah, maybe Gavin is right.

Nines lifts his head up, and Gavin keeps kissing him, up to his neck, his chin. Nines moans, soft and low, letting his eyes slip shut and luxuriating in the feel of it. Gavin's lips are just too soft, just too cool. Just slightly not human, and that's alright.

'You've been so very good to me, Gavin. It's… a very nice first Valentine's day together.' Not overly romantic, just… overly pornographic. And he really is high off of all this sex, because he seriously wants more, more, _more_. 'And I want to give you something special, too.'

Gavin stops, and Nines turns his head just slightly, bumping their noses together. 'Nines, you've given me _everything_. I'm doing all this for you, I wanted to make our first Valentine's day special. _You're_ special.'

Too many people used to treat androids as slaves, lesser beings. Nines hadn't been trying to prove anything when he decided to treat Gavin like an equal. It just made things easier, and not just on the job. He wasn't trying to earn brownie points when he offered Gavin a place to stay. Where else was Gavin supposed to go?

And God, he's so cute. Nines never could have seen this coming, even when it was in the process of happening because he'd never fallen this fast, right?

'You're so cute,' Nines says, dipping his head to press their lips together. He's fuzzy and happy and high on sex, yeah, but also stupidly in love. Somewhere along the line, Gavin had cracked through Nines's tough and unfeeling harder shell, and yanked out a better person. 'I love you.'

Gavin grumbles, but then there's kissing. And then Nines is pushing himself up, and back, right off of Gavin's lap.

Gavin smiles, his LED circling blue as he does. 'Hey, I love you too.'

(Once, when Gavin had said it first, Nines had asked him _why_ , why do you love me? Gavin had opened his mouth, then shut it, his LED flashing yellow and then red as he frowned. 'Because I do?' he'd said. 'You gave me a fucking chance, you wanted me for _me_. I was a joke, Nines. A fucking joke. No one wanted to be partnered with a busted android who couldn't even heal right.' He'd rubbed at his nose, the place where a scar had once existed.)

Oh, but that was then, and this is now.

Nines slides down so he's on his front, scrunched up between where Gavin is sitting and the door – if he moved them just so, the toes of his shoes would be tapping against the glass. Nines nuzzles against Gavin's crotch with his cheek, and yeah, Gavin shudders.

'You've been so good to me today,' Nines murmurs, he'll be feeling it for days. 'I could say something about quality over quantity, but I'm not that sort of jerk.'

Gavin huffs because he _is_ a jerk sometimes, but hey, Gavin is too. Maybe that's why they fit together so neatly, but Nines doesn't really know if he can think about that right now. He's sore, he keeps going back to that, and his brain is partially mush, and he wants to make Gavin feel good. Because Gavin's been making him feel good and awful and _wonderful_ all day long.

His cheeks heat up as Gavin pets his fingers through his hair, tells him how pretty he is, and Nines shifts up some to work his pants open. 

Gavin moves to help him, and Nines tugs his erection free. For something so pretty, Nines feels funny calling it Gavin's _dick_ , but at least Gavin has stopped using the word _phallus_ (but Gavin's a jerk sometimes, so maybe that had been a joke). And it is pretty, sleek and long and _hard_.

'I have no clue what you're talking about,' Nines murmurs, leaning out to lick a slow line from base to tip. 'You're gorgeous, Gavin. Every single part of you, you're beautiful.'

Gavin grumbles because, no, he's never been very good at taking compliments, he usually just turns them back around on Nines (a little like Nines has just done, actually). But Gavin doesn't do that this time, no, he simply continues to run his fingers through Nines's hair, stares into his eyes. Looks just as stupidly in love as Nines is feelings, almost all the time.

Nines shifts up a little and braces his hands on the seat beneath him. Reaches one hand up to stroke his fingers across Gavin's cheek. After he'd been rebuilt, Gavin the GV900 no longer had Gavin the GV200's scars – and Gavin had felt pretty weird about it, at first, and Nines had thought it weird, too. Chloe had called it an executive decision, and if they wanted her help… well, of course. Nines hadn't wanted Gavin to die.

But it's weird, still. His skin is perfect and smooth. The freckles that were programmed in, coded by hand. 'Gavin…'

'Nines – '

They spent late nights together, mapping out Gavin's new body together, sharing stories about scars he no longer bears.

When Nines pushes up, and Gavin leans down, his hand coming to rest at the back of Nines's neck, fingers pressing up into his hair.

When he pulls back, he licks his lips. Grins. Sinks back downwards, and Gavin's hand falls away. Back at the right level, Nines is eyeing Gavin's perfect dick. Which is just as perfect as the rest of him. And okay, there's something to be said about the outward being not reflecting a person's true worth, whether they're human or android. There's also a dick that's waiting to be sucked, and Nines is weak.

There's pre-come waiting for him at the head, a bead of it. It's thick and extra vicious, so much thicker than a human's, and tinted the faintest of blues. 'Gavin, just let me, okay?' And he's back to it before Gavin can even answer him. He doesn't even say _please_.

Gavin groans as Nines licks and slurps and sucks him back into his mouth. The taste is a little cool, a little unnatural, and the texture is almost syrupy, a little like it always is. Gavin's grip in his hair tightens. Nines can feel the press of his fingernails digging into his scalp.

'Nines,' he murmurs, voice box crackling. 'Come on, _Niles_. Show me what you've got.'

Nines smiles, mouth full, and he closes his eyes and sucks harder, even as he tries to pace himself. If he was just positioned a little differently, Gavin could have been fucking his mouth. Oh, but speaking of that, there's a lot of Gavin in his mouth right now, and he's still dizzy from coming too much, and he wants to come again, please. But right now, this is for Gavin, all for Gavin. So, he settles into a nice rhythm, and Gavin's hand in his hair certainly helps him figure that out. And then, he needs something else, something more. He's never actually deepthroated before but he's stubborn and he knows his limitations as a human, but that's not going to stop him. If Gavin can do it, then Nines should be able to do it too.

It certainly makes Gavin react. 'Oh Nines, Nines. Babe..' His moan's soft and staticky, and the way his fingers curl and tighten, it's just right.

Nines tries to relax his jaw further, taking more of Gavin in. He's been focused on Nines all day long, this is the first Nines has managed to hear those sweet sounds that Gavin sometimes makes, that Nines loves so much. And yeah, there's also a hard tickle at the back of his throat, it's from where Gavin's nudging up against him. And there's tears in his eyes, a few of which have already started slipping down his face. And it burns, but it's _good_ , and it's not like it's too much or anything like that.

And all those soft little murmurs of praise that Gavin keeps feeding him, yeah, it's definitely all going to his head.

–  
–

He's still floating, even though he'd been determined to walk to their apartment all on their own, and Gavin allows him – well, just until they get to the front door. When it's unlocked and pushed open, Gavin scoops Nines up into his arms and then barrels on inside, turning slightly to click the door closed. 

There's a flash of yellow to the right of Nines's head, and a heavy _thunk_ as Gavin interacts with the smart lock. 'There, all safe. Just us. Now, we can really have some fun.'

'Gavin – ' Five orgasms, that's a lot. (Gavin had to remind him because Nines still couldn't keep track, and yeah, that's a conversation they had – but it was less conversation, and more Gavin saying things and Nines nodding along). And that shouldn't have been a problem, only the blowjob went so stunningly well, Gavin wanted Nines to feel good, too. Nines had let Gavin pull him up onto his lap, he'd straddled Gavin's legs as he rode him. His back was to Gavin's front, Gavin with one arm around him. Nines was frenzied, everything was blurry and hot and _good_ , and Gavin was pawing at Nines's chest with one hand, stroking Nines off at an equally frantic pace.

Oh, and yeah, he'd plugged Nines back up afterward, yet again saving his come for later. (Is it really sloppy seconds, or thirds, when it's all from the same android? A question for the ages.)

'Gavin, we've been having fun all day long.' Does he really have to point that out? Maybe he does, but the vibrator's only buzzing along at its lowest setting, and after everything else, it's pretty nice, honestly.

'Hmm, yeah. Are you…'

Gavin doesn't get to finish his question before Nines replies, 'No. But I still think we could both do with a little break.'

'Oh, sure,' Gavin beams. 'Let's take a break, and I'll give you everything you need.' He hugs Nines to him, kisses his cheek. Gavin doesn't actually need a break, he's not the one who's been fucked silly all day long.

Nines sighs softly, and nuzzles into Gavin, as the kisses keep happening, across NInes's cheek and to his lips and then back again, until Gavin's nipping at Nines's jaw before descending on his throat. 'Mmm, yeah. Some water would be great. Maybe a couple of cookies?'

'Water, okay. Cookies, maybe. Anything else?'

' _Gavin_ – '

Gavin kisses his mouth, soft and tender, then carries him over to the couch. Nines is drifting again as Gavin sets him down, and Priscilla hops up onto his chest and starts kneading him. 'Oh, and – '

' – make sure Prissy's got food, got it.'

Nines smiles, and scritches the top of the cat's head. 'See, he's good? Got him well trained.'

Gavin huffs as he returns, leaning over the back of the couch and sliding a bottle of water into Nines's hand. 'He's got no idea what he's talking about, Pit Pat. He probably thinks this is a one-night thing when I've been secretly planning on converting him to a bottom full time. Believe you me, that's gonna take a lot of training.'

'Gavin – ' Nines laughs, scooting backward and managing to sit up. He twists the bottle top off, takes a long drink of water, and Gavin just grins at him with a happy cat in his arms, as he'd scooped Priscilla up when Nines's sudden movement startled her to move as well.

Oh, and look, there's actually a plate with a few cookies piled on top of it as well, balanced on the arm of the sofa. Nice. He scoots closer to it, curls up with the plate on his lap. Gavin moves around to the front of the sofa, still holding the cat, and Nines shifts the other way so he's cuddled up against his boyfriend instead, who's definitely way more comfortable than a few cushions, right?

Take a bite of cookie, take a drink of water, have Gavin nuzzle his nose into his hair as Priscilla climbs out of his arms and dashes across Nines's lap, before darting off elsewhere. 'I mean it, you know.'

'Oh?' Nines asks.

'You take such good care of me. Always make me feel so good. I just want to return the favor.'

'Oh.' He shifts his head slightly, presses a kiss to Gavin's, and then to Gavin's lips, as the android turns, too. Really sinks into it as Gavin makes a soft sound of approval, pressing his hands to Nines's face just to make all that kissing a little easier – because it's not like Nines is really trying too hard at being anything other than limp and relaxed.

They draw back, smile at each other. Gavin takes one of Nines's hands, and brings it to his mouth. Presses a kiss to his palm, as Nines sags back a little more.

Gavin's still nuzzling at his hand, nipping little kisses at his wrist. 'Gonna take you apart, babe. Put you back together. A little rinse and repeat, and let's fucking do it all over again, you know?'

Nines shivers at that, closing his eyes and as he reaches out absently. His hand falls onto one of the cookies, and he picks it up. Pulls it back to his mouth. And it's just chocolate chip, it's so damn basic, but it's still his favorite. 'Those are some big words for an upgraded toaster.' The insult falls flat, it's never been his _thing_.

Gavin chuckles, and then he must have forgotten about Nines's wrist because there's teeth glancing at the lobe of his ear, chased after by the hot tip of his tongue. 'Yeah, whatever, _dipshit_. But you still know I'm right.'

Nines bites back a response, but that's as good as having said something anyway, of having acted. It was, in fact, a little like a magic eight ball, and all signs were pointing to yes. Gavin was on track to getting his way, but Nines _wanted_ that too. So, he takes a breath, says what Gavin needs to hear, 'I'm good to go.'

Nines bites his cheek, hard, when the vibrator kicks up a setting or three or so, and Nines grabs Gavin's arm, squeezes. 'Gavin – '

'Come on, babe. We're so close. Finally get to take this all off, after I got to be the one to dress you up.'

Nines lolls, side to side, as Gavin's fingers neatly open up the buttons of his shirt. He pushes it back, sliding it off his arms, tosses it elsewhere and urges Nines to lean back, which he does. He's helpless, a little, arms braced to the side and his back arching, his hips lifted up so Gavin can tug his pants down. He stops, has to deal with Nines's shoes, but then he's back to pulling Nines's clothes off of him, bit by bit. Nines is sweaty all over, and there's copious amounts of other body fluid, human and android, sticking to his skin in patches. Some of it is still a little tacky, but the majority of it's dried on and flaking off. It all makes the pants stick to him, makes the satin drag heavily when Gavin rubs his hands over it, nylon tingling against sensitive skin.

Oh God, yes. Nines is definitely good to go.

Nines is panting already, staring down at Gavin as he appreciates all of his handiwork. The slip and stocking combo looks a lot better on Nines now than he'd thought at first, but maybe that's just all the sex he's had in between.

Gavin sure likes it (he'd been into it all along), rubbing his hands all over it, squeezing Nines through it. Fondling him, praising him. Nines is high on it, he's never coming down.

'You like what you see?' he asks, close to breathless.

Gavin growls, hands sliding down to Nines's hips. He jerks Nines downs and keeps his legs pressed together, awkwardly deals with his pants with the one hand – well, he's an android, so maybe that's not awkward at all. Nines blinks up at him, overtaken by the sheer _lust_ in Gavin's eyes, the way his LED is spinning red, red, red.

'Gavin?' he asks, softly, and Gavin blinks back at him, smiles that little smile of his before he turns his head away, kisses Nines's knee through the nylon.

'Yeah, babe, I like what I see.'

Likes it so much. Nines knows no human has ever looked at him like that, like he's something to be cherished and wrecked and then put back together again, and loved, unconditionally, all the damn while. It's heady and it's more than dizzying, and it's too goddamned much. Nines wants to say something but he can't actually form words, the ability has fled him – RIP higher mental processes, you will be missed.

Gavin squeezes at his knees, really digs his fingers into his thighs, before spreading his legs wider. Nines glances down, sees he's got his dick out already, that pretty dick of his that's too good to be human. And he makes a sound, at least, it's almost a word. The vibrator keeps buzzing and Nines is _hard_. He's leaking out such a mess, onto the slip and onto his shirt.

Gavin squeezes his legs back together and then starts fucking into his thighs with a wild sort of abandon. 'All mine, aren't you?' Gavin gasps, his LED still spinning red. 'Can do whatever I want to you, you're my pretty slut.'

The words, and the friction of Gavin's dick and the overly sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and the vibrator buzzing all along, it was more than Nines could take. There was no rocking back down into this. No, Gavin was in complete control of what he was doing, in complete control of Nines. 'Yes, yes. Your pretty slut, all yours,' he gasps, lashes flickering as he tries to keep his eyes open.

'Could let anybody fuck you, if I wanted, couldn't I? Work you open myself, let them fill you up. Fuck you myself at the end, pushing all those other men's come out of your hot little ass.' He was snapping his hips harder, now.

Nines was breathing harder, too. He wanted to hold onto something, wanted to hold onto to Gavin, but his arms had gone limp and his fingers were twitching absently.

He grunts when Gavin pushes his legs down closer, still fucking his thighs, harder now. He's breathless when he says it, 'I saw how Hank was looking at you. Bet you'd look pretty there, too, bouncing on his cock.'

Nines makes a noise and comes, just like that.

Gavin chuckles, thrusts a few more time, and then his seed's spilling all over Nines, and Nines's come, as well, thick pearlescent beads of the stuff lazily dripping down the sleek, shiny black satin. Gavin eases off immediately, slides out from between Nines's legs as he lets Nines turn and curl in on himself. It's a bit squished, they're on the couch after all, but Gavin spoons up behind him, holding Nines to him as he nuzzles his neck, petting a hand through the mess on his stomach, and getting the both of them messier in the progress. 'You've been so good for me, Nines. Love you.'

Letting out a shuddering breath, Nines tells Gavin, he loves him, too.

–  
–

The bed gave them a lot more room to play with, though it's not like Gavin couldn't have just dragged Nines down to the living room floor to have his way with him there. And there was the matter of the cookie he'd dropped at some point, and the minimal amount of cleaning that needed to be done, so Priscilla wouldn't end up getting into something that could cause her harm.

And Nines was messy already and he just got messier.

Gavin was kissing and biting his neck, his chin, his mouth, too, with his fingers stuffed into Nines's slippery hole as he fucked him like that. That was, uh, six, right, or seven, but did it really matter? Nines had pretty much given up on keeping track of them by then, his dick hurt too much to even think about it. But it still felt good, so Gavin fucked him through one last orgasm, and that was it, that was the end.

Gavin pulled out of him, and Nines whimpered, breathy, soft. A hot rush of come and all that excess lube came dribbling out as well.

'You're so messy,' Gavin had murmured, nosing at his cheek and stroking his hip, peppering light kisses wherever he wanted – Nines's cheek, his nose, his lips.

'Wonder why that is,' he groaned as he laughed, twitching all over when Gavin gave his hip a harder squeeze, grinning wickedly as his LED shone blue. 'No more no more, please, I can't take it. And if we could both agree to not even think about my dick for at least… the next 24 hours. That would be great.' Then he'd yawned, and Gavin had chuckled, kissed him, feathered his messy fingers back through Nines's sweaty hair. Ick.

And after all of that, they end up in the bathroom. 

He doesn't fuss as Gavin picks him up and holds him close, though the water's too cold and he does manage to complain about that. Gavin sits down on the edge of the bathtub, adjusting the water while he holds Nines against him with his other arms. Nines is tall, he knows that, but the way Gavin's holding him makes him feel dainty, light.

Once they're in the tub, he lazes against Gavin, back to front as he sits between Gavin's spread legs, as Gavin washes him clean, inside and out. He's not even teasing him, his motions are all smooth and patient and very methodical.

Nines has never felt so loved, or satisfied, or cherished, before. It's never even been close, but it's not like Nines had ever been in in the sort of relationship that would make him try. And tired, too, fuck, he's so tired he could die. Or sleep for a week, that's less morbid.

He mumbles something about wanting to sleep, and Gavin kisses him, laughs all low and deep. Nines gets scooped up and dried off, limbs moving free of his control, maybe guided by Gavin, as he gets dressed in something loose and comfy. Set to the side, as Gavin changes the sheets, because… fuck, they'd really made a mess. Only then Nines is being tucked in, all safe and sound and sated as fuck. Gavin spoons up behind him. Jetpacking. Whatever. Gavin slings a leg up over both of Nines's, and nuzzles his face into Nines's freshly washed hair, stroking a hand down his side to squeeze at his hip.

'So, gimme your appraisal.'

Nines mumbles something that's unintelligible to human ears, something about Gavin being wonderful and perfect and willing to take all of Nines's criticisms to heart (or something like that, he's honestly more asleep than awake right now). But it has Gavin chuckling as he kisses the back of Nines's neck. He smiles, snuggled up beneath the covers, snuggled up beside Gavin. That's when his internal fans kick up, and Nines sighs softly because yeah, yeah, that can only help. He'll be all-the-way-asleep in no time flat which, is, wait, no, he needs to back up some, there's more he needs to say. He can't just go to sleep on it, Gavin just how good he's done, how much Nines is looking forward to some more of the same.

All he manages to get out this time is 'you're perfect' before he drifts off. But as Gavin squeezes him closer right there at the end, well, he knows he's said the right thing.

–  
–

Nines wakes up to his phone's excited vibrating. It's set on the bedside table where he usually leaves it, but he hadn't actually plugged it in to charge the night before. Gavin must have had something to do with that. Ah, fuck. Nines's whole body is tired and sore and it's _good_ , he's never felt so wonderfully worked over.

Groaning, he grabs his phone and squints at the lit up screen – and he smiles, it's notifications from Connor. Nines swipes to see the new messages, even though it isn't even six in the damn morning. Before he reads said message, he's already sending one back. _Some of us are trying to sleep._

Connor's reply pops up quickly. _I'm going to jog and you can't stop me. Hank's going too._ And then, another message quickly follows. _That was some Valentine's day, huh?_

Nines takes the time to read Connor's actual first message, smiling to himself as he does, because Connor had said last night was fun, they should do more things like that, spend time together that doesn't involve work. He texts back, _Yeah._

He wonders if Hank put Connor through anything the way Gavin did with Nines, but there are some things he doesn't actually need to know. He's not going to ask.

Of course, great minds think alike, and then you've got people like Connor. _But I really do mean it, we need to do things like this more often. Okay? And I won't judge you for Gavin's weird sex shenanigans if you don't judge mine and Hank's._

Nines huffs at that, shaking his head.

Gavin's finally waking up, or maybe he's finally just decided to move (Nines is pretty sure he wakes out of stasis whenever Nines shifts about too much in bed, or says something in his sleep).

Nines had laughed at Connor's last message, so that couldn't have helped.

Gavin cuddles up close, half on Nines's back as he drapes one arm across him, nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He's probably already gone back into stasis, after checking to make sure Nines is alright. And Nines? Is very much _alright_. He probably couldn't be better.

_Fine. I'm getting some more sleep now. Go enjoy your jog._

Connor winks at him, and then a new message pops up. _I'll tell him you and Gavin send your love._

Nines tosses his phone to the side after that and settles back down to doze. Gavin's not exactly the heaviest thing ever, but his weight against Nines's back is firm and soothing, the best sort of comforting weight. And fuck, he's so fucking warm. Nines is going to be asleep again in no time flat, and oh, Gavin's been so very good for him in so many different ways.

Nines still needs to tell Gavin just how good he is, how perfect last night had been, how he wants more and he wants Gavin to want that too. But that can wait until they're both awake, sometime later in the day. They can't sleep forever, after all, they do actually have to go to work.

'Sweet dreams, sweetheart,' he murmurs.

Gavin murmurs something back at him, kisses his neck.

Nines smiles, closing his eyes and as he drifts back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah, wild ride, right? curiumKingyo, I really hope you enjoy this, and sorry again for taking so long with it. <3


End file.
